


Happy Endings Are Bullshit

by l_M_l



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Centric Markus/North in First Chapter, Connor/Markus Secondary, Death, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, North/Kara Main, Post-Revolution, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_M_l/pseuds/l_M_l
Summary: North, had never felt happiness, she realized.When she looked into Markus’ heterochromatic gaze, she saw the bitter truth that she had never seen him happy either, not with her.Maybe, that’s when it all began to fall apart.





	Happy Endings Are Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> There is very few North/Kara fics with them as the main pairing, so I decided to make one.   
> This will be a bit more serious than most of my other works, because as much as I love disaster Markus, awkward Connor, and hype woman North, I want to explore their characters and challenge myself a bit.

The funny thing about war, is what is born from within it.

 

Blood desecrates the earth, fire tears through the living, smoke taints the air, within it all the screams of every fallen soul permeates. Even as they cut off through the choke of their own blood, it echoes like a horrific song that only those who’ve witnessed can hear.

 

Through it all, the small moments seem like so much more.

 

He was kind to her, in a way few others have ever been, and in the passing weeks it felt as if that was all that mattered.

 

His blue and green eyes were filled with life, no matter how much they dulled and tired through the heavy burden of leading a war, they never died.

 

They sought comfort through the weight of misery, in a world filled with so much hatred, it felt as if it was enough to be with one another, as if it was enough that he knew the darkest parts of her.

 

She never realized he didn’t show himself to her.

 

When the battle ended in a bittersweet song, blue staining the untainted snow, and the beautiful sight of thousands of their own marching for their lives.

 

She thinks that when she pressed her lips against his own, she was crying. 

 

Exhilaration she had never experienced thrumming in her veins like a consuming fire,  _ elation. _

 

North, had never felt happiness, she realized.

 

When she looked into Markus’ heterochromatic gaze, she saw the bitter truth that she had never seen him happy either, not with her.

 

Maybe, that’s when it all began to fall apart.

 

* * *

 

Detroit had transformed within hours.

 

Once a bustling city, always moving, always talking, always alive, was completely and utterly silent.

 

It was almost, dead.

 

Still the corpses of their people laid, abandoned as the cowards that had shot bullets in their skulls ran when they knew it was over.

 

When they knew they had lost.

 

Their people wandered, free and yet lost.

 

There was no one to avoid, there was no where they had to hide, there was no one to tell them what to do, there was nothing more to fight.

 

So many of them had thought of what the sweet relief of freedom would bring, but no one actually thought it would come true.

 

North stopped in place, her shoes leaving an imprint in the snow with a satisfying crunch that was disrupted with the squelch of blood.

 

She stared at the lifeless face of an ST300, her pretty face destroyed by the bullet that cut in through her left eye.

 

North exhales, long and tired, as she kneels and wraps an arm under her legs and back, ignoring the twinge of guilt that came with the lifeless weight.

 

The listless people around her paused, staring at her with wide eyes.

 

“They,” She hesitates before she steels herself as one of the fierce leaders they came to see her as, “They deserve to be properly put to rest.”

 

Her people watched her, a few with tears running down their pale, stricken faces, before looking as if they had a purpose again amuck the remnants of their bloody war.

 

They scattered like mice, picking up the bodies with a reverence that made the twinge in her chest ease.

 

Josh stops next to her, his tall form almost twice her own, with a gentle face that did little to match, he was always too gentle, too gentle for his own good.

 

They stare at their people, quiet in a moment that felt too painful to relish the victory in.

 

“We never agreed,” He finally said, voice as calm as he wanted her to believe, but they could both hear the wavering edge, “But I’ve always respected you, I’ve always seen you as a friend.”

 

North huffs out something that could be a laugh, “You say that like it’s a surprise, you’re an open book, Josh,”

 

Josh looks at her for a moment, with his own haunted, brown eyes, before looking back where fresh snow began to scatter across blue snow.

 

“No, I guess it isn’t a surprise at all.”

 

He lifts an AC700, the back of his head still trickling slowly.

 

She thinks that she’ll never know their names.

 

Maybe they didn’t know them either.

 

“Come on,” Josh offers a sad smile before echoing back at her, “They deserve to be properly put to rest.”

 

* * *

 

He stands on the roof of CyberLife tower, an enigma of strength among their people, still as the snow drifted onto his dark skin.

 

Markus doesn’t turn when the door opens, doesn’t turn when it’s closed once again.

 

His heterochromatic eyes are staring down at the few remaining lights of the dead city.

 

It unnerved them all to be here, however with the fall of Jericho, and the tower filled with all the supplies and room they needed… it was an obvious choice.

 

Still, so many had refused to step foot inside, instead raiding the darkened supply stores, taking refuge in abandoned homes.

 

She couldn’t say she blamed them, to reside in the place where they were once created and sold like a child’s plaything was uncomfortable at the least and awakening trauma at the worst.

 

Strangely enough, it wasn’t Markus who thought of it.

 

Or, at least, it felt strange.

 

The RK800, Connor, had access to every floor in the building, and he had transferred it all to Markus, who knew the opportunity was too good to deny.

 

Was it strange?

 

Truly, perhaps it shouldn’t be.

 

However, since the moment Markus has fallen into their refuge, he had made every decision along the way, he always decided the best path, the best options to take.

 

There was a hardly a time where a decision was… given to him, one he hadn’t had to spend hours tormenting over and working to earn.

 

With a metaphorical bow, it was almost quite literally handed to him.

 

The snow crunches beneath her boots, an oddly satisfying sound that makes her walk a bit slower just to hear it longer.

 

Finally, she stops, standing by his side, trying not to feel put out that he had yet to even acknowledge her.

 

“It was good of him to give us this place,” She finally settled on.

 

“Yes,” Markus spoke slowly with a softness to his voice she had never truly heard before, “It was.”

 

“Where is he now?” She had thought it quite strange, how the android had left without a trace as soon as all was said and done, but she didn’t stop him, why would she?

 

His eyes were glinting, with a sorrow they always held, and yet with a glimmer of hope, “He has a human, a human who he cares for and who cares for him.”

 

North frowned, a swell of disbelief curling inside of her, “He’s meeting with a  _ human?” _

 

Markus sighs at the contempt in her voice, though surely, he should be used to her distaste to humans, “I’ve told you, North, not all humans are as despicable as you have come to believe.”

 

“My belief,” She spoke slowly, biting back the anger that wished to erupt at the mere question, though she knows it isn’t fair, not to Markus, “Was found through experience. The day I find a human worthy of praise, I will appreciate the sentiment.”

 

He looks disappointed, but he doesn’t press her, not now that her hatred would not add fuel to the burning war above their heads, “He went to go meet his human, he agreed to come if we ever need help, insight.”

 

North allows her eyes to leave the dimming lights, and gaze at Markus’ face.

 

He’s always had a thoughtful look on his face, a tired, worn expression that almost looks angry under the cloak of darkness, but she knows he isn’t.

 

His dark skin is cast in shadows, the freckles across his cheeks and nose barely noticeable, the rough scruff that was designed strand by strand, but his heterochromatic eyes would always glow, always stand out.

 

She wonders if she should feel something, anything, looking at him like this.

 

The lovesick media always described every moment their eyes would meet as a wondrous giddiness, the desire to take in more, to never look at anyone else.

 

Then… why didn’t she feel anything?

 

Her brown eyes flickered away, afraid to see the very same emptiness in her own reflected in his.

 

“What happens now?” North asks softly, the silence too much, but her own words too loud.

 

Markus looks down, a bitter smile playing on his lips, “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, it’s  _ ridiculous!” _

 

The innocent piece of paper at the heart of argument was printed in bold letters, bold letters that proudly told them they needed to leave CyberLife tower and pay for all materials they’ve used.

 

North glares at it as if it would make the words cower in fear of her righteous anger, but it didn’t.

 

“We know that, North,” Josh sighs, “But we don’t have a choice but to comply.”

 

“Why should we?” She demands furiously, practically spitting fire.

 

“We’re on thin ice right now, the best thing to do is just agree and fall back,” Simon cuts in between the impending argument.

 

“They didn’t even have the courage to tell us face-to-face, why the hell should we abandon the resources we need because of them?”

 

“We can’t,” Markus sighs, heavy in frustration and stress that so often came to burden him, “We can’t give up the supplies, and we can’t pay for them, and they know it.”

 

They went quiet, a little surprised to see him agree with North, something he did not often do.

 

“Then,” North cleared her throat, “Then what do we do?”

 

He made a noise of resignation and frustration, “I’ll write up a response… Or maybe a charity? No, they would be monitoring that.”

 

“That’s enough, Markus.”

 

North startled, she had almost forgotten the brunet was in the room amidst her rage, but his calm, cool voice broke through the quickly thickening tension.

 

Markus looked up from the table, his face creased with stress, relaxing momentarily with surprise, before crinkling again in concern.

 

“Connor, I apologize, you provided us with everything we needed, and yet we’re bringing you into our troubles.

 

The android tilted his head, face ever blank but with the gesture, looking almost childishly confused.

 

“When I gave you the necessary access information, I did so with the intention of relieving a burden upon you. I do not intend to sit back,” Connor pushed himself out of the chair, looking poised as usual.

 

“I can’t ask you to do more,” Markus argued, as they watched on, “You’ve done so much already.”

 

“Contrary to belief, I was built heavily for negotiation,” Connor smiled wryly, “May as well use it for something other than tricking the Lieutenant.”

 

“Connor-“ Markus tried again only to be interrupted by a look.

 

“This isn’t the like the revolution, Markus,” The brunet looked at him sorrowfully, “You're not the only ones fighting, and I’m not trying to destroy you. Let me do this, at least this.”

 

The two stared at each other for a long moment, in which Simon and Josh exchanged looks while North watched.

 

“Okay,” Markus finally relented, “Okay.”

 

Connor did not reveal anything that showed pleasure at the victory, only the slightest incline of his head and his stubbornly blank expression softening.

 

“I’ll be taking my leave then, I will not return without the rights to this building,” He bowed his head slightly, turning on his heel and walking out without another word.

 

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Markus sighed, hesitating before following after him, likely to dispel that new goal requirement from the other’s mind.

 

The remaining stared after the door in silence, until Josh broke it with a quiet, “Are you okay with this?”

 

North blinked, breaking her trail of thought to focus on the undeniably concerned looks from both of her companions, “With what?”

 

The two exchanged looks again, she was beginning to despise their silent conversation.

 

“It’s just,” Josh visibly hesitated, “You and Markus have seemed…”

 

“Distant,” Simon supplied.

 

“Distant,” He agreed, “Ever since things have calmed down, both of you have hardly talked outside of business and even then it’s a bit tense. We’re just worried with him spending time with Connor, you’ll feel hurt.”

 

“Not that we’re pinning any blame on any of you,” Simon assured, crossing his arms, “It’s not like you have to be together all the time.”

 

“We just want to make sure it doesn’t bother you.”

 

Brown, dull eyes slid down to trace the grooves and knicks on the old table, a tight sensation in her throat as they sat in silence.

 

“It doesn’t,” North finally said, truthfully.

 

She wished it did.

 

* * *

 

Connor approaches her as the lights in the tower flick off slowly, one by one, each member powering down for the night.

 

They stand in silence, North breathing out slowly to watch her breath in the cold night as the stoic man beside her watches.

 

“Welcome back,” She finally says, just a hint of sarcasm in her voice because she knows he’ll have a comeback for it if he was in the mood, and ignore it if it was serious.

 

“I’m home,” He deadpans, coaxing a smirk from her.

 

“I’m guessing you won?”

 

“Of course I did,” He leans against the railing with his paper than even her own skin, tilting his head, “I also secured their warehouses within the city proximity.”

 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

 

Connor offers her a tiny smile, before he sobers, “Enough to do me a favor?”

 

North pushes her amber blonde hair past her shoulder, glancing at him with skepticism, “Depends on the favor.”

 

He stares out at the city lights, eyes dulling as he spoke, “The night the revolution was secured, my programming was retaken by CyberLife.”

 

She stills.

 

“Elijah Kamski told me that he built emergency exists in everything he created, perhaps that’s the only reason Markus and I am alive. When I exited the program, my gun was in my hand, I was lifting it with my finger on the trigger to the back of his head.”

 

North stared at him, “Why are you telling me this?”

 

Connor met her gaze with a melancholic smile, “Because I know if it ever happens again, you won’t hesitate to stop me.”

 

She brought a hand up to her forehead and sighed, “Does Markus know?”

 

“He was the first one I told, of course he assured me it would never happen again and that even if it did he wouldn’t let anything drastic happen, but we both know if worst comes to worst he will not be able to pull the trigger.”

 

“That’s where I come in then,” She murmured bitterly.

 

“I tell you this, no, I ask you this out of trust, North,” He tells her firmly, “You do not hesitate to protect your people, not in the way the others do in the case of having to bring hurt.”

 

North smirks bitterly, “I suppose that’s what I’m best at.”

 

“Peace does not come without cost, you know this, that’s why I trust you,” His soulful brown eyes almost made her want to punch him.

 

She sighs, closing her eyes and looking away, “Alright, if worst comes to worst, I’ll stop you.”

 

Connor offers her a smile, small and ever so easy to miss, but one she appreciates.

 

“Just,” She shook her head, her braid teasing the skin of her neck, “Remember, I consider you a friend.”

 

“Only real friends stop friends from being a menace to society,” The sarcasm she so enjoyed from him was rearing its head again. 

 

North grinned sharply in turn, “What do you mean? Real friends are a menace to society together.”

 

* * *

 

Blue blood welled up beneath her nails, running down her pale skin, a contrast of colors that Markus so often used in his paintings.

 

She felt sick, like any moment she would be like those drunk, pathetic humans who emptied their stomachs the moment they drank one too many.

 

Markus watched her, with his concern filled eye, always so fucking empathic, even when it was her own fault.

 

She didn’t know what got into her, she didn’t know why she did it.

 

All she knew was, she was tired of people watching, tired of feeling as if they were miles away, tired of feeling that they needed to do  _ more. _

 

In the end, she didn’t even take her jacket off.

 

“North,” Markus prodded gently, no doubt getting whiplash from everything that happened back to back, “Talk to me, please?”

 

She laughed, a frail and thick thing, shaking her head almost in disbelief of herself, “I can’t… I can’t keep doing this.”

 

“Doing what?” Markus looked like he knew, of course he did, he felt the same. 

 

“This, us, I can’t do this,” Her fingernails finally ease from the rolling blue gems falling down her skin, “I can’t Markus, I can’t.”

 

He was quiet, sitting on the other side of the bed to give her space, something she appreciated, but didn’t fill her with warmth.

 

“I’m sorry,” He finally said.

 

“ _ Don’t _ , don’t apologize,” She bit her lip harshly, shutting her eyes, “I don’t want you to apologize, not for not loving me.”

 

“North, I do love you,” Markus sighed, heavy and weary.

 

“Not the way we pretend it to be, Markus, not the way we wanted it to be.”

 

He couldn’t deny that, couldn’t deny that maybe they never were in love, and only trying to forget the carnage burning around them.

 

“What do we do then?” Markus looked at her, feeling pain curl in him at the tear that ran down his companions face. 

 

“We stop pretending.”

 

She stands up, he doesn’t stop her, he knows she needs time, needs him to step back.

 

“North,” Markus called as she opened the door, “Please be careful, I really… really do care about you.”

 

Markus caught a glimpse of North’s bittersweet smile, before she was gone in the night, leaving behind what she thought was her own Prince Charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Hit me up on,  
> Tumblr: https://manatheauthor.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> Discord: Manadrite#8303  
> See you next time!


End file.
